Luka
by Coeur de Braise
Summary: J'étais seule, jusqu'au jour où il m'a ramenée chez lui. Il m'a donné un foyer, de l'amour. Dans ma nouvelle famille. La famille Lennon.


_Salut tout le monde ! Ici Cœur De Braise, pour vous présenter ma première fanfiction, qu'y n'en n'est pas vraiment une, vu que il s'agit d'un OS. Cette OS sera baser sur la petit Luka, qui est la nouvelle poupète de Bob Lennon, notre pyro-barbare préférer ! Et un énorme merci à_ _ **Maitresse Panda**_ _, ma génialissime beta-lectrice, sans qui vos yeux saigneraient devant certaine faute ! Ha oui, les_ _ **NA =**_ _note de l'auteur, c'est moi !), et les_ _ **NMP**_ _= note de Maitresse Panda (ma géniale beta !) !_

 ** _Disclaimer : Les personnages cités ci-dessous s'appartiennent ! Seule l'histoire est de moi ! L'image de couverture appartient a sa _****_dessinatrice, j'ai nommée ELWENSÀ_** _ **!** (hein ? vous connaissez pas ? vous avez 5 secondes pour taper son nom sur twiter ou sur fanfiction. Allez la lire. Sinon je vous mange. TOUT CRU._

 _J'arrête de vous embêter avec tout mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_

 _Profitez!_

§ §

Seule.

J'étais seule.

Enfin, jusqu'a qu'un jeune homme grenoblois me recueil dans sa maison. Maison très étrange d'ailleurs, car elle était plutôt petite et se faisait appeler ''appartement'' !

Quand il m'y emmena, il me dit : « Tu t'appelleras Luka, ça te plait ? » Ça m'avais tellement plus qu'il me nomme ainsi, que j'en ronronnai de plaisir.

Mon maitre semblait bien aimer les chats, car j'avais rencontré un de mes congénères là-bas. Wilfrid qu'il s'appelait, même si mon maitre aimait bien l'appeler « poupète ». Nous partagions un arbre à chat tous les deux, ainsi qu'une litière, et des fois on venait embêter notre humain quand il discute avec Fanta.

Ce dernier était le meilleur ami de Bob, ils s'appelaient tous les jours ou presque pour ''tourner du contenu''. Le ''délicieux contenu'', comme le disait mon humain !

En ce qui me concerne, c'était le lait qui était délicieux. Ce breuvage, était la vie! Et puis Anaïs m'en servais tous les matins et tous les soirs !

Anaïs, était la fiancée de Bob. Ils étaient tous les deux très gentil avec moi, même si des fois, ils faisaient des bruits bizarres, le soir, dans leur chambre. Ça me faisait un peu fait peur au début, je m'inquiétais donc quand je suis allée voir dans leur chambre si tout aller bien mais je fus très choquée de ce que j'avais vu _ **(NA : L'auteure assume totalement sa flemme de décrire se passage ! NMP : Dommage, j'aurais adoré surtout le moment ou Bob … Désolé)**_ Mais Wilfrid m'avais dit de ne pas y faire attention car c'était leur manière de prouver leur amour et que notre maître ''noyait le cornichon dans un pot de crème '' _ **(NMP : j'adore cette expression)**_. Même si selon lui, ils pourraient faire moins de bruit car ''Il y en a qui veulent dormir dans cette appartement !'' Pour reprendre ces mots.

Bob m'avais aussi présenté à ses ami(e)s, qui m'ont tous trouvé très mignonne ! Ils ont tous étaient très gentils, même si l'un d'entre eux m'avais fait très peur, avec sa touffe de cheveux sauvage ! Il avait dit à Bob que les chats étaient démoniaques et qu'on était des envoyés de Satan ! Pour qui il se prend d'abord ?! Heureusement, Bob lui avait dit que c'était ses cheveux qui étaient démoniaques, qu'il avait corrompu les fangirls et aussi qu'il se demandait comment Mathieu avait pu dormir avec lui à la Polymanga s'en mourir étouffait ! « Il n'a pas pu résister a mon charme naturel, tout simplement ! » lui avait répondu le touffu. La discussion avait vite dérivé sur des sujets plus idiots les uns que les autres, alors j'avais décidé de partir dormir sur les genoux d'Anaïs. Juste avant que je ne sombre dans les bras de Morphée, je l'avais senti m'embrasser sur le front et me dire que j'étais trop kawai.

Je compris qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup, comme tous les habitants de cette appartement et que je faisais réellement partie de la famille, aussi particulière et folle soit-elle.

Car c'est ma famille et que je l'aime telle qu'elle est et que je ne voudrais la changer pour rien au monde.

§ §

 _Voila, c'est déjà la fin de ce court OS, j'espère qu'il vous aura plus ! Si c'est le cas (ou pas, vous n'êtes pas obliger de l'aimer) N'hésiter pas à me laisser une pitite review! Ou même un paver, ça me va ! Et encore un énorme merci à ma bêta-lectrice ! Aller voir son profil, ses Fanfictions sont géniales !_

 _C'était Cœur de braise, derrière son PC, pour vous servir ! Un plaisir !_


End file.
